


Naruto one-shots

by ronweaslyislove



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweaslyislove/pseuds/ronweaslyislove
Summary: So this is a collection of one-shots for Naruto.Please feel free to drop any kind of request any one-shot related to Naruto.The one-shot can be between any character from naruto of between a character and the reader itself (reader insert one-shots) or between a character and an original male/female character.Pairings can be bisexual as well.You can also request smuts/lemons/NSFW.Thank youLooking forward towards all the requests. The requests will be completed within a day or two.So, please write down all your requests for scenarios, headcanons in the comment section below.
Relationships: Gaara/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi Uchiha/Reader, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, uchiha shuisi/reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	1. Requests are open.

So this is a collection of one-shots for Naruto. Please feel free to drop any kind of request any one-shot related to Naruto. 

The one-shot can be between any character from naruto of between a character and the reader itself (reader insert one-shots) or between a character and an original male/female character. 

Pairings can be bisexual as well. You can also request smuts/lemons/NSFW. 

Thank you. Looking forward towards all the requests. The requests will be completed within a day or two.

So, please write down all your requests for scenarios, headcanons in the comment section below.


	2. Itachi/Reader- You always do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, since no one gave me a request, I guess I will write one of my own.  
> I don't know if anyone is reading this or not. But if someone is, please let me know if you like it or if I can improve more.

(y/n) was constantly pacing around Itachi's room, her mouth forming into a worried pout while her eyebrows were scrutinised, as if in deep thought and worry. 

"When will he come...!!!" (y/n) whined to herself, stomping her foot on the floor in frustration. 

"I have had enough. He goes off without even informing me and then doesn't return for a whole of 2 months!! He could've at least told me beforehand so I would be prepared and could've spent some time with him. Unlike him, I can refuse missions." she scoffed.

(y/n) had gone to a C-ranked mission for 2 weeks, she had to escort someone to the land of fire. And before those 2 weeks, Itachi had been on a mission so she couldn't meet him. 

Her hands, her body was trembling with the need for touching Itachi again. To feel his warmth seep into her as he held her close to him, where she could sense his stable, soothing heartbeat, a lullaby to put her to sleep. She wanted to see him smile, to see those twinkling eyes whenever he talked about Sasuke, to feel his eyes full of passion burn into her, tearing her apart, inside and out. 

She wanted to feel Itachi.

Before Itachi had gone off to his mission (y/n) had especially told him to not take on another commission until she returned from hers. But that Itachi bastard couldn't even wait for 2 weeks and had taken off on another mission, and that too an A-rank mission. 

(y/n) had returned to the Uchiha's residence before going to the hospital to get her wounds checked, before even briefing the Hokage only to see Itachi. Imagine her horror when she discovered that Itachi had left. She had thrown a big tantrum in her house, in her empty house.

The house had felt home only when Itachi was there with her. Otherwise, it had felt just like wood placed together and painted over to provide living conditions. But it was Itachi's mere presence that had turned it into something that she looked forward too.

Lost in her musings, (y/n) did not notice the door open as the young prodigy stepped into the room. 

(y/n) swivelled her head as soon as she felt him enter and a long-held sigh escaped her mouth. She had prepared an array of assaults that she would throw at him, she had especially practised them but little did she know that seeing Itachi after 3 long months would have such a big impact on her that all of her thoughts would become incoherent. Her eyes immediately began scanning his face travelling down, searching for any sort of injury that he might have sustained. 

His hand was bandaged. 

Of course, coming out of an A-ranked mission unscathed was very rare. She was transfixed, immobile and her eyes which were earlier slits due to anger were now tender, full of love and longing.  
Itachi spread his arms, welcoming her and (y/n) forgetting all about the curses, threw herself at him with so much force that Itachi almost lost his balance. 

(y/n) started sobbing, fat tears falling from her eyes as she buried herself in Itachi's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. She tried to soak in everything about him, his woody, musky scent, the scent of homecoming. She frantically grabbed at his neck, trying to get as close as it was physically possible. 

On the other hand, Itachi was soothing her, drawing circles on the small of her back as he too buried himself in her neck, kissing the spot behind her ear so affectionately that (y/n) had to fight back a moan from escaping her. 

"I missed you," she mumbled into his Anbu jacket. 

"I know," Itachi said, 

"I missed you too." 

"More than you know." he held her tighter to himself, as if (y/n) would vanish the moment he let her go. 

Suddenly, (y/n) remembered all that she had to say to Itachi and immediately detangled herself from him. 

"You, teme!!!" she shouted much to Itachi's confusion. 

"What happened (y/n)?" Itachi murmured, his voice timid, worried about why (y/n) was suddenly acting this way. 

"Bastard, I had told you not take any mission before you had gone off to the earlier B-rank mission. You knew that a week after I had my mission so I had specifically told you to not take any other  
mission." (y/n) said, her voice low but threatening. 

Itachi understood everything. He immediately opened his mouth to reason only to be cut off by (y/n).

"And don't you give me the bullshit that you could not say no to the Hokage Uchiha Itachi." (y/n) said, menacingly.

Itachi had nothing to respond to. 

So he just walked forward and held (y/n) cheeks in his hand. 

(y/n) was trying very hard to not lose her composure and give in to Itachi like most of the times. 

But it almost seemed impossible when Itachi was prying open her lips, sucking on the lower lip within his own and holding onto her face as if his life depended on it. 

Itachi nibbled on her upper lip while his tongue poked her to open her mouth but (y/n) refused, a few tears falling off, little beads of crystal, travelling her cheeks to fall on her exposed collarbone. Itachi moved his thumb over her face, drying off her tears while his other hand moved over to her ass, pulling her into him. 

(y/n) emitted a small gasp and Itachi took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring the familiar cavern of her mouth. 

(y/n) whimpered, her knees feeling weak. It was hard for her to not melt into his arms when he was caressing you like that. (y/n) felt a hard length poking her thigh as she erupted into a furious blush and her resolve broke. She wounded her arms around Itachi's neck and passionately kissed him back. 

Itachi smiled into the kiss, leaving her lips to nip at her jaw, her collarbone, leaving hickeys on her neck, marking her as his and his only. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it while grabbing (y/n)'s ass and pulling her even closer to him to which (y/n) let out a loud moan that she had been desperately trying to hold back. 

Itachi then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her pussy coming in direct contact with his groin and both of them let out a large groan. He then led her over to his bed and laid her down, hovering above her. 

"The talk isn't over Itachi. You are so going to pay for it." (y/n) whispered as Itachi grabbed her breast and fondled it, his hand slipping under her shirt while the other slipped under her skirt, feeling up the smooth, pale skin of her thigh. 

(y/n) was about to whisper something else but every comprehensible thought left her brain as Itachi slipped his skilled hands under her underwear and rubbed over her clitoris. 

"I know."

"I am sorry," Itachi muttered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine and then spent the rest of the day showing how sorry he was and repenting for whatever he had done.


	3. Kakashi/Reader- The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kakashi and Reader one-shot.
> 
> Hatake Kakashi comes back from a very long mission, along with many insecurities. The distance makes himself doubt whether you still loved him or not and he finds himself in a battle with himself, thinking about whether he deserved you or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was requested by @DickGrayIsBae (Athena.s_favorite_child) on Archive of our own.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting a one-shot by me. I hope you like it.  
> Please feel free to tell if you want any changes or improvements in it or not.

"Tadaima," Kakashi's voice echoed in the hallway of (y/n)'s house. 

He had expected an "Okairi" resonate from your apartment but instead was met with emptiness. 

Kakashi trotted down the hallway, noticing a faint layer of dust cover the walls, the floors were carpeted with a layer of dust, even the bed was made and looked like it hadn't been slept on for days. He then proceeded to check the drawers, no groceries, not even any faint signs of cooking. 

He broke into a sweat, his heart thumping violently in his chest. He started panicking, fear taking over him instantly as he thrashed about the house, calling (y/n)'s name loudly but in vain. 

No one called out to him. He felt his heart drop in his chest. It wasn't possible. Where had (y/n) gone? Even if you had decided to leave him, after all, you should be in your apartment. Or did you fall in love with someone else so fast in these 6 months that you decided to live with him?

No, no, no.......Kakashi started hyperventilating. (y/n) was his rock, the only thing that gave him the strength to get up in the morning and live through the day. He practically breathed just to see you smile, went on missions to save money so that he could provide you with a good future. You were his life, you were the one who gave meaning to his existence, he was incomplete without you. You filled up the deep void in his heart and being with you always made Kakashi think that everything was okay, that he too could feel happiness again. That he still had a chance at life. 

He did not deserve you though. Underneath his cocky, teasing expression always lied the insecurity that he wasn't good enough for you. That you would someday or the other realise that there we so many better people than him out there who could at least stay at home and provide you with some comfort during your distressed times, not somebody who was always away on a mission. 

But still, his chest hurt, his heart ached, everything throbbed. He wanted someone better for you, but it was still so very hard for him to let go. He remembers the day when he had told you about Obito and Rin, fearing that finally that would knock some sense into you and you would leave him for good. Instead, you had held him in your arms, kissing that very scar on his eye and that very arm that had pierced through Rin's chest. 

You had first caressed your eye injury, saying "You got this scar trying to protect the ones you love, your comrade, Obito." you said, soothing over that angry red blemish. 

"And this one," she had held his hands between her own, squeezing them with all her love. 

"You have saved countless lives with it, don't forget it. And even during that time with Rin, it was for the good of the village Kakashi. You are a shinobi who thought of his village even in the most crucial times, don't let that get you down. Don't forget that I would still love you, no matter what you did or what you will do, scars and all." 

"Why? Why someone like me?" he had retorted back. 

"Because you are you. Beneath all of your insecurities and mistakes, you are Hatake Kakashi, not the copy ninja, not Kakashi of the Sharingan, not the cold-blooded Kakashi, but the Hatake Kakashi who loves reading the smut book written by your sensei's sensei, the Hatake Kakashi who can make the best sushi ever, the Hatake Kakashi who does not ignore anyone no matter how much he shows that he tries too, the Hatake Kakashi who puts his village over everyone, is one of the, no, the best shinobi that I know, the Hatake Kakashi who is not as cold-blooded as he shows himself to be, but in fact, is a softie at heart. Hatake Kakashi who is also a human and is allowed to make mistakes. I love that Hatake Kakashi."

"But I am always on a mission, what if once there is a time when you need me but I can't be there for you. I hardly am home. You need, no you deserve someone who at least stays with you for the better part of the year." Kakashi had reflected, his eyes cast downwards.

That is when you had held his chin up to force him to look into your eyes and said-

"Hatake Kakashi, you don't even know how happy you make me. The times when you're with me is enough. I would not trade you for anyone even if you were home for only a single day in a whole year because," you had paused, kissing his temple so tenderly that Kakashi had nearly melted on the spot. 

"No one in their lifetime can make me feel so fortunate, so peaceful, so whole that you make me feel in a single moment that I spend with you."

And Kakashi couldn't hold back the tears any more. At last, after such a long time, Hatake Kakashi had finally broken down and had released all that pent up tears, that disappointment, that broken heart and you had been right there to pick all those pieces up and put them back together. 

He had made love to you the first time that night. 

That happening has been etched in his mind, detail by detail. He had not wasted any time to devour your lips with his, his tongue already entering inside your mouth exploring it while his hands had wrapped up your knees around his waist. Barely giving you time to respond, he had begun caressing down your jaw, moving over to your collarbone where he had kissed those 3 freckles splattered across. You had desperately removed his vest, your touches over his bare skin had felt like fireworks had erupted all over and he wanted to drown in that feeling forever, he wanted to drown himself in your love. 

When he had finally entered you, in that exact moment, he had felt impeccable, consummated. As if there were no more holes, no more cracks left. The height of ecstasy that he had felt that day had been indescribable.

That night he had finally realised that you were the one for him. 

And after 1 year since that night, he still had self-doubts that you would leave him anytime. He mostly was on missions, and the times when you were together, he always made sure to utilise it to the fullest. He wasn't very good with words, often failed to express how much he had missed you in the time when he was gone, but he knew that you understood him and that was more than okay for him. 

But for this mission had extended for a very long time. For about 6 months, he had to infiltrate the village hidden in the stone and learn about their military strength, the bond between leaf village and stone village wasn't looking very good and war could erupt any moment. It was a duty that Tsunade had personally give him and he couldn't say no to it. 

He knew he had been gone too long. Anything could have conspired in those 6 months. People could fall out of love, and be with someone else. He would not blame you if you broke up with him, only blame himself. He knew he was lacking, that his heart still had too many breaks, that he still suffered from nightmares which disturbed your sleep often, that he wasn't that romantic. It was no wonder that you had stuck with him even after a whole year. 

Suddenly Kakashi remembered something. His house. It was possible that you could be at his house. It was as if through the darkness a ray light had broken through. Immediately disregarding all his tiredness he dashed towards his house, as fast as his legs would take him. 

He opened the door with such force that he marvelled at the fact how the hinges hadn't broken off at the back of his mind. The smell of roasted beef wafted through his nose as a smile etched upon his face, a deep sighing leaving his lips. It was as if a heavyweight had suddenly been lifted off his chest and he was free. He removed his jounin vest and walked about his house towards the dining room. 

A candle was lit on the table along with a covered plate of food and a note. 

Hey Hatake,  
So, if you are reading this right now, it means you have returned from the mission. You must be tired, so I have prepared one of your favourite dishes for you to eat. Just warm it up and have your fill. And if I haven't replied with "Okairi" to your "Tadaima" means that I must have fallen asleep. Sorry for not waiting, your bed is just too comfy and smells too much like someone I love from all my heart. Just eat fast, wash up and then come and wrap yourself around me. And if you aren't reading this that means this would be my breakfast tomorrow. Yummy!!! God, I am so dumb, writing about if you aren't reading this or not. But still, I want to feel you again Kashi. Please come back to me.  
With all the love I could give you,  
(y/n). 

Kakashi felt two wet drops fall on the paper as he furiously rubbed his eyes and smiled himself silly. What had he done to receive someone like you in life, he had always wondered. It was as if you had descended from very heaven as an angel sent to look after him. 

He quickly heated the roast and ate until he couldn't eat any more. Then we quietly went to the bathroom to freshen up and then finally stepped into his bedroom to find you snoring softly, your hands wrapped around a pillow. Kakashi's pride soared when he saw you wearing his shirt and someone beneath his stoach clenched and became hard when he saw that you were wearing nothing but his shirt and underwear. 

How on earth could he have doubted an angel like you? 

He quickly made himself comfortable under the covers and wrapped his arm around you, while the other started drawing lazy circles in your back, feather-soft touches that made goosebumps rise across your skin. 

You stirred in your sleep, your arm wounding itself around Kakashi and whispered his name in your sleep. 

"I hope I wake up tomorrow and not find the bed empty again, Kashi," you mumbled. 

Ahhh, just hearing your voice again made all his weariness go away. The deep, rich timbre of your voice never failed to make his hair stand. He grinned to himself tucking away a piece of stray hair behind your ear and kissed the nape of you neck softy, burying himself in your shoulder and at last he felt as if he was finally home. 

"You won't, I promise," he replied even though he knew that you might have not heard it. 

"I love you Kakashi," you stated as a sigh escaped your mouth and you again fell into a deep sleep. 

It was moments like this which Kakashi truly held dear to his heart. 

"I love you too, will always," he said.

He truly did not deserve you, he thought for the tenth time that day. But you were still here with him and he wouldn't have it any other way. And with that thought, Kakashi ultimately fell into a deep slumber.

"Its good to be home again."


	4. Shikamaru/Temari- delivering scrolls to the Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru uses shadow possession jutsu on an unwilling Temari to force her into a mixture of unwilling/sexy/embarrassing positions. Naturally, Temari, being strong/dominant and bratty as she is, tries to resist it and gets angry. But it is ultimately a sexual fetish for them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a slight mature warning, so please read it at your own risk. 
> 
> This one-shot was requested by @KoalaTakingNotes on fanfiction.net
> 
> I hope that you all like it.

"Shikamaru?" Temari said, softly opening the door to his house. She had just arrived in leaf village on a mission to deliver some scrolls to the new Hokage, Kakashi-san. 

So, after she had done her job, she was strolling through the streets, enjoying the familiar scenario, walking her way towards Shikamaru's house, a rosy blush adorning her cheeks. God, just thinking about him made her weak in the knees. During her chunin exams when Temari had fought with Shikamaru, if someone had asked her that she would grow up to make love to him someday, she would have scoffed at that comment and advised that person to attend a mental hospital and get himself/herself checked. But now, all it took was one glance from Shikamaru to make wet heat pool between her knees. 

On her way, she had met Shikamaru's parents who were visiting the shrine, meaning that he was alone in his house and she got excited at that, 'Calm down, Temari, calm down, nothing is going to happen. You are only going to catch up with him. You have to leave for Sunagakure after some time anyway.' she thought to herself, trying to pacify her racing heart. 

\---------------------------------

Shikamaru heard a soft voice call out for him. Temari. His heart constricted in his chest. It had been so long since he had last seen her, 4 months at least, or maybe even more, he had already lost track. It was a drag, counting the number of days until he would see his kunoichi again, especially when he didn't know when she would come to visit him. and it was not like counting the days as they passed by would make her arrive early. He got up from arranging the shogi pieces from the match that he had just played with his father before he had gone out to visit the shrine, to welcome her. But before he could make himself appear, an idea crept up into his mind. 

'Man, what has happened to me,' Shikamaru mused to himself, embarrassed at the idea that he had conjured up in his mind. He had never really considered himself to be a pervert, leave that to the current Hokage and his student-cum Hokage in line. But Temari had changed him. Feelings he had never thought that he could experience had started erupting in his heart all at once. Love, compassion, care, tenderness, admiration, attachment all towards a woman with whom a fight had been a drag at first. But now, Shikamaru looked forward to spending time with her, he would never say it out loud though, there was no need to boost his girlfriend's already inflated ego. 

He heard the door close, meaning that Temari was inside. He slowly creeped out of his room, trying to erase his presence as much as he could. He then hid behind the door of the main room, where he was sure Temari would check first. As he had predicted, he heard her calling out to him again. 

"Shikamaru?" a little louder this time.

God, the things she does to him, her mere voice a turn-on for Shikamaru. 

He folded his hands in his trademark jutsu sign and when felt his shadow connecting with hers, he emerged. 

"Shadow possession, complete," he said, totally surprising Temari who jumped behind in shock but found it even more unexpected when she couldn't. Then she saw Shikamaru and her shadow connected and that's when everything started to go downhill. She was angry, not even angry, she was furious.

How dare he!!!!!!!!!! 

"Nara Shikamaru," she said, her voice, stern. 

"Release your jutsu immediately," she shouted, stomping her foot down hard on the wooden floor. 

"And what if I don't." he countered, holding back a smirk. Things were about to get too interesting, he thought. 

"Don't you feel even a bit ashamed Nara Shikamaru, using your jutsu on your very own girlfriend!!" she exclaimed, pink marking her cheeks. She looked adorable, Shikamaru noted. 

"No, I don't," She said, simply, finally chuckling to himself.

"And even if I did, this is getting more and more entertaining as time is passing Temari."

"Urgh, you're impossible. Unhand me SHIKAMARU!!!" she roared, very loudly, trying to thrash her hands around, but failing very badly while Shikamaru just laughed at her antics. 

Temari was trapped. There was no way she could move. All she could do was scream insults and curses at him, as much as she could. And that is what she did. Yelling all sorts of names at him until her throat was hoarse from all that noise while Shikamaru just stood there, waiting patiently for Temari's rant to finish. 

To be honest, it was a drag, waiting for her to yell herself dry, but it was necessary to implement the next stage of his plan. 

"Shikamaru, please," Temari said, panting hard. 

Oh, so she now was starting to resort to pleasing methods, how different from how she usually was, Shikamaru remarked. 

"Please, I will do anything you tell me to do if you release this. Please Shikamaru, pleaaasssseeeeee!!!!" she implored, making her voice all soft and girly and Shikamaru sighed.

"It is not going to work Temari, give it up," he said, breathing again loudly. 

"YOU. ARE. IMPOSSIBLE." she stated after a few seconds of pin-drop silence. 

"Tell me something I don't already know." 

"Urghh." 

'Yosh, everything was set' Shikamaru decided, now it was time to surprise his lover even more. 

Shikamaru shifted himself into a position where he was sitting down on his knees, in that stance where children are told to sit as a chicken does as a punishment. 

As expected, Temari had to copy everything that Shikamaru was doing, so she also had to sit in that awkward position. 

Almighty, Temari had never been this humiliated in her entire life. And that too, her very own boyfriend was making her do all that. She started shouting and yelling again. 

"I must say that I am quite surprised by how much your voice box can handle Temari," Shikamaru commented, clearly relishing the whole ordeal.

"Oh, you have no idea what I can do Shikamaru," Temari retorted back, blowing on a strand of hair that had escaped her bun to land on her face. 

Unfortunately, Shikamaru's mind took this is a very different way and he soon found himself hardening below as he reddened furiously. 

Unlike Shikamaru, Temari did not realise her choice of words and started threatening him again-

"Things I will do to Nara Shikamaru, once you release me, I swear you will so regret messing with me." Her words only worked as a fuel to the already raging fire inside Shikamaru that had pooled on the lower part of his belly. 

Shikamaru was now so turned on that he even contemplated releasing her so that he could just go and ravish her, but his perverted mind had other plans. 

"I especially took permission from Gaara to stay at Konoha after delivering the scrolls so that I could spend some time with you and this is what I get! If I had known you would do something like this, I would've left already." she huffed, turning sweaty, her limbs aching from sitting in that position for so long.

Shikamaru did not reply, only irritating Temari more. 

He then stood up, Temari following his actions much to her dismay and then he groped at the air in front of his chest. While in Temari's case, she had to fumble at her breasts. 

'That rascal,' Temari thought as she bit down a moan along with a giggle. 

Shikamaru then poked the air in front of him where Temari's nipples were supposed to be. 

'Oh my god,' Temari was horrified at what Shikamaru was making her do. He was making her grope and caress her breast, and that too in front of him. 

The situation was downright embarrassing as well as hilarious for Temari. One one side, she was appalled at pleasuring herself in front of her boyfriend and on the other hand, seeing Shikamaru moves his hands as if he was caressing the wind around him was too hilarious for Temari. 

She started laughing, moaning in between when Shikamaru made her roll her nipples between her fingers and pull at it. 

Shikamaru was confused, why was Temari laughing? But then he saw himself, what his hands were doing as crimson settled upon his cheeks. 

But then he saw Temari laughing, her nipples erect, pushing through her shinobi gear and saw her rosy cheeks and Shikamaru couldn't hold it in anymore. He was getting tired from holding the shadow possession for too long anyway. 

He immediately released his jutsu and without giving Temari any time to respond pinned her against the nearest wall and smashed his lips upon hers, swallowing whatever she was about to say. 

Temari did not respond for a few moments and even tried pushing Shikamaru back in a half-hearted attempt but when he held her face in his very warm palms and kissed her less intensively and more tenderly, but equally passionately, Temari melted and was sure that she would have fallen if Shikamaru hadn't circled his hands around her waist to support her. 

They had severely missed each other, they knew, words weren't necessary at this point now.

Shikamaru then again went back at being rough with her. His hands wandered around her curves, cupping her breast as Temari let out a strangled moan. 

Good god, Shikamaru's hands felt so much better than hers ever did. He then kissed along her jaw, nipping at her sweet spot on her neck which always made her go limp while his other hand sneaked underneath her skirt to cup her over her underwear, a lone finger already slipping inside her slick folds. 

"I wonder what has already made you so wet, Temari," Shikamaru purred as his thumb circled her clitoris as his mouth went to suck at his breast, over her shinobi gear. 

Temari went slack against his arms. It had been too long, they had gone without this pleasure for far too long. Temari wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist as she brought back Shikamaru's lips upon her own while Shikamaru led her towards his bedroom. 

"Show me what you were going to do to me Temari," he whispered huskily in her ear, hoisting her legs above his shoulders, nipping at the skin that wasn't covered by her fishnet tights on her thighs, leaving hickeys while Temari could only let out a groan, her mind, body already had been consumed by Shikamaru's touch.

Shikamaru then went on doing what he had wanted to do the moment he had heard her soft voice call him as he thanked God that his parents weren't at home.


End file.
